1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical interconnection integrated circuit, a method of manufacturing the optical interconnection integrated circuit, an electro-optical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes technologies of forming semiconductor elements on substrates made of different materials, such as providing on a silicon semiconductor substrate a surface light-emitting laser (VCSEL) made of gallium arsenide, a photo diode (PD), a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) and the like, or bonding a minute silicon transistor to a glass substrate in place of a thin film transistor (TFT) of each pixel of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
An integrated circuit having such a semiconductor made of different materials can include, for example, an optoelectronic integrated circuit (OEIC). The optoelectronic integrated circuit is an integrated circuit including a light input/output device. The signal processing in the integrated circuit is carried out by using an electric signal, while the input/output from and to outside of the integrated circuit is carried out by using optical signals.